Rising Of A Young Phoenix
by MissTerie
Summary: I deleted this on accident, so I'm re-uploading. It ends at chapter 10. Enjoy! PS: Isn't there a GG category in the TV section? I forgot all about GG fics.
1. The Beginning Of The End

**A/N: So here I am again. I couldn't help, once more, trying to write a Jenny fic. Seems like she's the only one in GG I am capable of writing around. So I'll try it and then we'll see how it works.**

**This is set a while back from the last episode of Gossip Girl. About the time when Jenny was virtually homeless. She will be actually homeless in this fic by the way.**

**Hopes you like it, read and review! =)**

**

* * *

**

1.

** The Beginning of The End**

_6 PM. Crap._ Jenny Humphrey looked at her watch and saw what time it was. For once she was hoping the morning would come. At least, at school she could be warm and eat something. _And have a shower._ She sighed.

Jenny never thought she'd be in this situation. She would never imagine she'd be one day looking forward to school, let alone PE. But it was her first class the next morning, and she really needed that shower.

She wandered along the streets of Brooklyn, huge bags in her hands and a backpack on her shoulders. She'd been like this for two days. At first, she thought it would be easy to leave home, but as time progressed and Agnes abandoned her, Jenny felt reality sinking in.

_You left home for what, huh? What do you have now?_ She was mad at herself for the situation she was in. _Actually you didn't even__** leave**__ home. __**He kicked you out**__. And for what? She took everything from you! Your job, your family…she even burned those clothes!_

Tears started to fall down. So fast and so furious, she had to put the bags down and sit on a bench nearby.

_And now you're crying. Wasn't dirty hair and bad smell enough, now you wanna add up red eyes._ She continued chatting with herself madly.

Half an hour after that, she managed to stop crying. She relaxed herself on the bench and closed her eyes. Eventually she almost fell asleep.

She stayed like that for about an hour and a half. Then she felt her stomach hurt.

_You're hungry now?_ She started the chatting again. She looked in her pocket for money, but she only had a dollar in her pocket. _A dollar? What will I buy with a dollar? _

She looked at the watch again. It was 8 PM now. _They must be having dinner by now. _She remembered her dad's food. She could almost taste it in her mouth. It started to water.

_OK, let's go get something to eat._ She walked towards a hot dog stand. She scanned the price sheet. _Thank God I'm in Brooklyn!_ Her eyes were brilliant as she thought of the hot dog she was going to eat. It was exactly a dollar.

It would take all her money for now, but she'll think about it later.

"Hey! What can I offer to such a pretty girl?" The hot dog guy asked her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"A hot dog" Jenny answered. She tried to smile, but her smile was weak.

"And to drink?"

"Nothing" Jenny answered quite coldly. She was a bit thirsty, but she would have to find another way to have a drink.

"Why not?" The salesman insisted. His smile was bright but he had noticed her hair and clothes. He wondered what had happened to her.

"I don't have enough money" Jenny felt herself blush. _Wow. Now I am at my best! Why couldn't I just lie?_

"Have at least water. It's on me and I won't take a no" The salesman handed her the hotdog and water.

"Thank you" Jenny took her food and gave the dollar to the man.

Jenny was about to turn her back on the man when she heard his voice.

"You should go home. Girls like you aren't meant to be on the streets at night."

She walked away, ignoring the man.

Home…she thought of home. Her brother, her bed, food….her father. Here she was. She could have everything she wanted at home.

She felt alone. She pulled her cell phone out of her left pocket and navigated through her phone's menus to the contact book.

The saw the names and then she realized there was no was no one to call. She had no friends, her family wouldn't talk to her…**she was all alone. **She set her phone back in her pocket.

She walked back to the bench where she'd been sitting. Luckily, it was still empty. She sat back on it and started eating her hot dog,

_Hot dogs…this will be a great contribuition for my current good looks!_She almost laughed at herself for thinking about her looks when she was sleeping at a garden bench.

She enjoyed the hot dog. _At least is food. That's more than most people in the world have._ She tried to convince herself, but her smile faded easily. She used to love hot dogs, but now it was all she had to eat, she missed her father's cooking.

Jenny took a pillow out of her backpack and set her head on it. She also put her legs up on the bench. Then, she curled up and closed her eyes.

It didn't take long for the tiring days to make her fall asleep.

* * *

The sun was too bright, Jenny thought as she was woken up by the warm sun of morning in Brooklyn.

_God! Could this sun be brighter? _She sat back on the bench and put the pillow back in her backpack.

She looked at the time. _Seven-thirty. Just in time._

She got up and started walking. She needed to get ready for school or they wouldn't even allow her into Constance if she didn't have her uniform on.

Wow. Some days ago I was begging to skip school, now… She didn't finish that thought. Behind her, a voice was calling.

"Jenny Humphrey?"

Jenny turned to see a blonde woman getting out of a black limo.

"Lily?"

_Shit! God, are you __punishing me? Lily Bass, of all people, in Brooklyn, TODAY? _Jenny felt like a kid caught sneaking to get a chocolate cake.

"Jenny what are you doing here this early? And what happened to your hair and clothes?" Lily looked somewhat…worried.

_Doesn't she know what's up? I thought everyone knew. __**Especially her.**__ Didn't dad tell her?_

Jenny hoped the confusion didn't show on her face. In spite of that, she stuttered when she replied.

"Lily I…" She didn't know what to tell her.

"Yes?" Lily's look was somewhere between curious and inquisitive.

"Dad kicked me out. I've been living on the street." She decided to blurt it all out. She did it as fast as she could. Again, she blushed.

Lily Bass looked mortified.

* * *

**A/N:**** So I'm not sure this was the right place to end this but I thought I'd leave the rest of this conversation for later.**

**Hopes you like it…and hope you review if you wanna know how this conversation ends! XD**

**Please do! =)**

**UPDATE: I unintentionally deleted this story…so I am slowly re-uploading it. I also took the chance to correct some spelling mistakes and stuff-**


	2. Questioning

**A/N: So…glad you seem to like it a bit, at least. **

**This will be chapter 2…it will focus on the conversation between Lily and Jenny and Jenny's day at Constance.**

**The story won't go at all like the show, you've been warned.**

**My chapters are short, I'm sorry, I can't seem to write more than 3 pages like, ever.**

**Hope you like this one.**

* * *

2. Questioning

Lily's eyes had widened at this point. You could see she was shocked.

Jenny felt a tiny hint of guilt. She had been too rough in what she said. She didn't dare to break the silence though.

Finally, Lily regained her cool and spoke.

"You look horrible. Maybe you should come to the Palace with me and tell me what's going on." She looked calm, but a hint of worry could be heard in her voice.

"Oh, don't bother…I mean, you must have stuff to do, and if I don't hurry I will be late for school." Jenny was partially embarrassed, partially afraid. Everyone knew of Lily and her father. It had actually helped her before that they were close.

Lily insisted though.

"No, Jenny. Right now I have nothing more important to do. And I can justify your absence from school. Since when do you care anyway? Thought you hated it and wanted to drop out…"

Lily's face was once again inquisitive as she gently pushed Jenny into the limo.

Jenny didn't respond, her head was a mess of thoughts at that moment. Uncomfortably, she sat at the back of the limo.

Jenny didn't honestly know what she was going to tell Lily. She was afraid of what she would think, or worse, say to her father.

_But, oh well, she caught me already._She let a sigh escape.

Lily didn't miss that, but she decided not to break the silence. _She will talk when she feels ready. There's no use in pressuring her. _Lily knew better now, she'd made the mistake of asking questions with Serena too many times and she knew well where that led to.

* * *

The limo finally parked at the front door of the huge hotel and the driver opened the door for them.

Jenny got out of the limo first; she was feeling like every eye in that trendy place was pinned on her.

_What did you expect? Someone that looks like you do right now stands out in Manhattan's Upper East Side._She felt the blood coming on to her face and her legs trembling. She stopped walking.

Lily, who was coming out the limo, noticed her expression and must have read her mind. She put her arms around Jenny and once again pushed her gently.

Jenny felt the warm, motherly embrace. That gave her the courage she needed. She started walking toward the grand entrance of the Palace Hotel.

As they entered the empty suite, Jenny felt much relief. At least here no one would see her.

Lily took off her coat and gestured for Jenny to seat on one of the couches.

Awkwardly, Jenny obeyed. Then, she finally broke the silence.

"Mrs. Bass, thanks." She looked down as she said this. She didn't know why she was using formal treatment, but at that moment, it felt weird to call this woman by her name.

"Jenny…what happened, really?" Lily had sat on a cushion opposite to Jenny. Her face was serious and concerned. Jenny could see that she really cared and was willing to help her. "As many flaws Rufus might have, I know he is reasonable and he loves you. I don't think he would just kick you out for no reason"

Jenny felt those words like darts on her heart. Guilt filled every inch of her body. Despite that, she heard the words blurting out of her mouth, out of control.

"He didn't actually do it. Well, he did, but it was my fault." She was speaking really fast, half because of the embarrassment the story had for her, and the half because she was about to cry.

Lily's expression was confused, her eyes looking into Jenny's to find answers, but she didn't interrupt.

Jenny took a deep breath and continued to talk, although she almost choked with the memory of what had happened.

"Well, after the fashion show, I wanted to pursue the idea of getting my own line. I asked him for permission and help, but he didn't agree with my intention. He wanted me to stay at Waldorf Designs and finish school. So I skipped school and spent my days making clothes at Agnes's apartment and attending meetings with her. I never even asked for my job back with Eleanor." She paused to take another breath "One day, school called home and obviously my father learned the truth. That was when we had an huge fallout and I moved into Agnes's apartment."

Lily was petrified. _Rufus, always sensitive. And he talks about my mother. What else was he doing but choosing his daughter's future?_

She looked at Jenny's face; she was making an enormous effort not to cry. At that moment, she took another deep breath and finished her story, all in one breath.

"Then Agnes stabbed me in the back. She was trying to take advantage of me. One day I found her burning my designs. All of them. I was lucky she didn't burn my personal stuff. She was crazy. She also obviously kicked me out as well." At this point Jenny couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She started crying like there was no tomorrow.

Lily couldn't take this. She seemed heartless but she was human. And she liked Jenny.

She got up and poured water into a glass, then she sat next to Jenny, handed her the glass and hugged her.

When Jenny was calmer, Lily let go of her, always locking eyes though. She then asked the question that had been flaming her lips since she'd seen her.

"Jenny…have you been living on the streets?" You could clearly hear the concern, maybe even a tiny bit of rage, in her voice.

"Yes" Jenny answered simply.

"For how long?"

"Two days."

Lily was stunned. Just as much as she was worried. She looked at Jenny. Her hair was greasy, her skin slightly blackened and her clothes dirty, almost torn in some spots.

"You will stay here. End of discussion." She tried a hard tone, but it sounded softer than expected.

"No, Lily, I can't. You can't get in more trouble with my dad than you already are." Jenny tried to get up but her legs failed her and she fell back on the couch.

_She looks tired. How could Rufus let her do this?_ Lily had this thought for a split second. Then she snapped back to reality. _He didn't allow this. He probably doesn't know where she is. He must be worried._

"Jenny, when was the last time you ate anything?" Lily changed the subject, ignoring what Jenny had just said.

"I had a hot dog last night. Then I had no more money." Jenny seemed to be recovering part of her strenght. At least, her voice was stronger.

Lily looked at the clock in the wall. _9 in the morning. She mustn't eat for a long time now. She needs to eat something._

"Jenny, I'll order you something to eat. Then you can have a shower and change." Lily looked at Jenny with affection. "And maybe you should just skip school and get some sleep. You're definitely skipping school. I'm calling them." Lily's expression was decided, and Jenny could see wouldn't take a no for an answer.

Defeated, she answered in a really low voice.

"OK."

"Good" Lily's face opened into a smile as she walked over to the telephone and called room service.

Jenny finally let herself relax. Lily wasn't letting her go, so she might as well take her help.

_She is really nice. Such a shame she is married to Bart Bass. I __would love for her to be with dad._

Jenny smiled at that thought, it almost even grossed her to think of her dad and Lily…or any woman that wasn't her mother actually. But if she could have someone, and Lily was being so nice….and they certainly did have a history.

* * *

The food eventually came and Lily sat back on the couch. They had a tea and chocolate cake.

_Lily sure__ly knows how to win over people. _Jenny tasted the cake and felt her body's strength coming back.

_Her colors are back._Lily smiled.

Soon enough, Jenny finished her cake and tea and went to the bathroom.

She took a shower. It had never felt so good before. As she got out of the shower she heard Lily's voice.

"Jenny, dear, you can change in Serena's room. And maybe you should lie in her bed for a while too."

Jenny changed into a comfortable ensemble and blow-dried her hair. She had no intention to lie down, but as she went back to the room, she couldn't help throwing herself on the bed.

All she had time to do was sliding herself under the covers.

When Lily went to check on her, Jenny was sleeping peacefully.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hopes

**you liked this chapter. It ended up being unusually long, thankfully.**

**This was kinda cliché but it is a follow up the other chapter and I want this story to be good for Jenny so…she needs allies.**

**Can**** you do me 2 favors?**

**One would be to review, to help me know I can do better and to give me an incentive.**

**The other one is to spread the word about my story so I get more new readers.**

**Thank you very much in advance.**

**UPDATE: As you can see this is a really old story…explanation for it being uploaded now is in chapter one…**

**I'm not writing any more GG fics btw, I don't even watch it anymore.**

xx


	3. Close Encounters

**A/N:**** So…I've decided that I'll upload 2 chapters everyday until I finish re-uploading this story. Here's your first chappie of the day!**

**Thank you for reading. And for the FEW reviews I have.**

**This chapter might have a little Nate/ Jenny and Rufus/Lily action. They're like needed in a fic like this one.**

**And I know you like the Homeless Jenny idea but that was just how it started…Jenny probably isn't going to be back on the streets. **

**Oh by the way…Bart is dead already. He doesn't quite fit in my story.**

**Hope you enjoy anyway.**

* * *

**3. Close Encounters**

Lily Bass sat on the couch on the living room of her suite in The Palace. Jenny was sleeping in Serena's room. Serena and Eric were at school and so was Chuck.

She had always liked Jenny. Actually, maybe a little more than she liked Dan. She admired her passion and the way she was so positive about what she wanted.

_Well, looks like Rufus doesn't see things that way._She sighed.

She knew little people loved their children like Rufus does. However, he always was too strict when it came to education and careers.

_He must be worrying sick __about Jenny, though._

She didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't leave Jenny alone. But she didn't have the right to, nor wanted to go behind Rufus's back by sheltering her.

_No, he has the right to at least know she's here and she is alright._

She picked up the phone and dialed the number, slightly nervous, not knowing how he'd react to the news.

It rang twice before a very familiar voice picked up.

_Hello?_His voice was urgent. He must have been waiting for a call about Jenny_._

"_Hello Rufus" _Her voice was strong like she knew this was the right thing to do.

_Lily? _He sounded surprised, a little impatient as well.

"Yeah, it's me. But before you start, I know you must be looking for Jenny."

_What? How do you know that?_ He sounded even more nervous and impatient now.

"I have her with me. We need to talk."

She heard a sigh and then there was a silence. About a minute after he found the will to talk.

_OK, I guess I can come over now._

"No, I'll come over. She's asleep now and I'm not sure she will want to see you when she wakes up." Her voice was calm, not a hint of provoking tones.

_What? OK doesn't matter. _He sighed, a little ticked off.

"I'll be there in 20. See you."

_See you._

Lily hung up, her thoughts on overdrive. She went to her room and picked up her jacket and purse.

Then she went to Serena's room to have a last look at Jenny. She was still sleeping like a baby.

Lily left the suite and The Palace. A limo was waiting for her, the driver holding the door for her.

* * *

Back at The Palace a very confused Nate Archibald had just gotten out of the elevator. He hesitated before entering his one-time friend's suite. He didn't know if Chuck would be the right person to talk to.

_Maybe Serena…since I am here anyway._

He took a deep breath and took a step into the room. Lily had been in such a rush she forgot to close it.

He looked around. No one seemed to be there.

He sighed. As he was about to turn around and leave, a voice called his name, inquisitively.

"Nate?"

* * *

Jenny woke up feeling light, like a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She opened her eyes and stretched her body. At first, she didn't recognize the room. Then, she remembered everything and smiled.

Jenny got out of the comfortable bed and walked to the door. _Serena might be home already. _She thought.

She opened the door and walked out to the living room when she spotted him and stopped. _Nate? What's he doing here? _She smiled. It was always nice to see him.

Then she recalled the last time they've been together and how long had been since then. Her smile faded.

Still, she stood there watching his every move.

Then she saw what he was about to do. Without thinking about what she was doing, the words fell out of her mouth.

"Nate?"

Now she was out of the room, standing in the doorway in her PJ's.

_Damn. What did I do?_

She blushed lightly, just in time for him to see her as he turned around.

His eyes were inquisitive, but his mouth was open in a smile that showed all his white teeth.

* * *

The black limo stopped in one of Brooklyn's streets, in front of a house in which she wasn't supposed to be such a frequent visitor. It was always strange to be here. She looked out the window while she waited for the driver to open her door, like she was trying to muster the courage.

Suddenly, the door opened and the air hit her like a slap in the face, causing for her to almost jump in her seat.

Lily composed herself and got out of the car. Then, she walked to the doorsteps. Again she stopped to compose herself.

She rang the bell and held her breath.

It wasn't long before Rufus opened the door. He looked tired, still attractive in his old clothes. He looked like he hadn't left the house for days, and that may be true. She tried to focus and talk but he spoke before she had the chance.

"Lily! Come in. Dan's still at school and then I think he has something with Vanessa after . We're free to talk." His words were fast, almost stumbling out of his mouth.

Lily did as told. Rufus followed her as she walked in. She reached the couches without a word being said. He chose to break the silence again.

"Have a seat. Do you want something to drink? Coffee, maybe tea?"

She wondered how he could think of courtesy in a situation like that. With his daughter out there and their history, this was awkward.

Lily rested her purse and jacket in the couch and then she sat next to them.

She then answered, feeling like she couldn't take it anymore.

"No Rufus. All I want right now is for you to stop and sit down." For the first time since she'd arrived, she was locking eyes with him. "We need to talk. About Jenny."

Rufus captured the serious tone and also the look in her eyes.

He sat down on the opposite couch, his eyes looking like he was asking for answers.

She felt intimidated by his look, but she forced herself to regain control of her emotions. She then began to talk.

"Rufus, I found Jenny this morning. She has been sleeping on the streets for two days." She was as serious as possible, her eyes not looking an inch away from his.

Rufus' mouth fell open. His expression was partially confused, partially sad. He covered his face with both hands for an instant. Then he let them back down and asked.

"Where?"

"Here in Brooklyn" At that point, she realized that it wasn't normal that she was in Brooklyn that morning. He'd probably ask what she was doing here. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say the truth, that she knew.

She needn't worry, though. Rufus's head was full of interrogations about Jenny.

_Brooklyn? How come had she been in front of my nose for all this time and I didn't find her?_

He faced Lily again, questions burning in his mouth.

"For how long? Why? I thought she was living with Agnes…" The word stumbled out of his mouth in a confusing speech.

Somehow, Lily had understood every single word. She answered the questions.

"Two days. She and Agnes had a fall-out. Agnes left her with nowhere to go."

Rufus' expression was desperate now. Lily got up and sat next to him.

Her tone was affectionate, almost maternal, as she spoke.

"She is OK, I took her to The Palace. She ate and had a bath. She was asleep when I left."

Rufus' expression was now lighter. He sighed in relief.

"Lily, thank you. You didn't have to."

She blushed slightly.

"I like Jenny; it's not trouble at all. She's a good girl, you just need to have more patience and be more supportive of her dreams." She paused for a moment, and then continued. "You know how it's like to be oppressed at her age. You don't want her to think of you like you thought of your parents back then. Don't make the same mistakes they made."

Rufus felt the wisdom of her words. It almost made him angry. But he realized it. She was only the messenger.

"You're right. I need to talk to Jenny." He spoke really quickly, like he was about to put that in action in the next minute.

"You better not. She isn't angry, but you are still hot-headed. I'll take care of her. You think. Take your time. And then in some days you'll talk to her."

Rufus nodded. She was right.

"A tea would be good now." Lily smiled. "I think we both need one."

Rufus got up and headed to the kitchen. Lily watched him from the couch feeling like she'd won a huge battle.

* * *

Nate knew who that voice belonged to_. Jenny. _He turned around to find out he was right.

_What is she doing here?_We wondered. Despite his confusion, he couldn't help smiling.

Her face was pink-ish now, she must be embarrassed. His smile grew bigger.

"Jenny!" His voice was cheerful "What are you doing here?"

"I wonder the same about you." Her face was smiley in spite of the question. And although her face was still a shade of pink, her eyes were brilliant.

His heart felt instantly warmer and he didn't feel any pressure as he answered her, like it was the most natural thing.

"I came to make emends with Chuck. I figured I need him more than I cared to think." He was laughing now. "But instead I found a blonde girl I think I need to make emends with as well."

He walked up to her, their eyes locked.

She also started to walk towards him, sustaining his look.

They eventually met at the center of the room.

* * *

Jenny stood awkwardly in the middle of the suite; Nate just inches away from her. She was smiling, her eyes locked with his. She was slightly embarrassed with how close they were, still feeling the pain of what had happened, but it didn't matter right now. She tried to focus, but she was lost in his eyes.

Oddly, the only coherent thought she could muster at the moment was that she was at a suite in The Palace, with Nate Archibald, in her pajamas.

She laughed at that thought.

_Oh good Jenny. Now he must think you are retarded._

She blushed again. This time, her skin turned bright red, warm blood running below her facial skin.

Nate laughed. Not mocking her. Just…noticing how charming she looked when she was embarrassed.

Jenny looked at him, surprised by his laugh.

Nate broke the silence.

"You look beautiful when you're blushing." He smiled.

"Liar" She laughed.

"It's true. It's truly charming." He locked eyes with her, hoping she'd understand better.

Instantly, Jenny's face turned red again, embarrassed by the compliment.

Nate couldn't avoid laughing.

"There you go again" He said between laughs.

Jenny shot him a death glare, but then she laughed herself when she saw her reflection in a mirror.

Nate's laugh started to fade as he looked at her smiling, exploring every inch of her face. She looked older now, like she'd be through a lot lately. He remembered just then that he owed her an apology and an explanation.

"Jenny, we need to talk." He was very serious now. From the tone of his voice to the look in his eyes.

Jenny felt the serious tone Nate had used and her heart sank in her chest. She needed to gain some time, to compose herself.

"OK, Nate, why don't you sit down on the couch while I go change into something more presentable?" She mustered to say this calmly. A calm she didn't feel inside.

"Alright." Nate nodded, re-enforcing the idea. He'd caught her idea and decided to give her the time she needed. He actually needed to organize his ideas too.

Jenny disappeared in Serena's bedroom.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So this chapter is 2,003

** words long. I swear.**

**I changed the point of view a lot…and made my focus less specific. Hope you don't mind.**

**I'm still very poor on descriptions. That is my flaw I guess.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**And I'd really like to hear from you, SO REVIEW. You have a lot to gain from that too: a happy author is a more productive one. XD**

**XOXO **


	4. Making Amends

**A/N: ****So…this is your last chapter of the day…A birdie tells me there is some action you will like. XD**

**Hope you do like. =)**

**

* * *

**

**4. Making Amends **

Jenny entered Serena's room and closed the door behind her. She headed straight to her bag that was next to the bed. Some of her clothes were in need of being washed but she knew some of them were clean. She eventually opted for a navy blue V neckline blouse that accentuated the blue of her eyes, and light jeans.

For her feet, she chose a pair of blue Converse sneakers so she could be casual and comfortable.

While she put the clothes on, Jenny sang, not too loud so Nate wouldn't hear it.

_There's only two types of people in the world:  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

I'm like the ringleader,  
I call the shots (Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker,  
I make it hot

She also danced along to the song she was singing, her moves slightly racy. She doubted Nate would like to see this either.

When she was finished with her clothes, Jenny brushed her hair and gathered it into a high pony tail.

She also put on a simple necklace with a star shaped pendant on it.

She continued to sing as she applied some mascara and lip-gloss. She was not dancing now, though. Obviously.

_There's only two types of guys out there:  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware_

She looked at herself in the full-length mirror of Serena's wardrobe. She was ready.

Jenny took a deep breath and headed back to the living room. She opened the door slowly and peeked at Nate before coming out. He looked anxious, still seating on the couch she had left him on.

* * *

Back at the loft, Rufus and Lily were chatting for about half an hour, while drinking their tea.

For someone who didn't know what was going on, it looked like they've never been apart.

The moment was interrupted by the arrival of Dan, who was accompanied by Serena. They were happy and laughing, too.

Both couples stopped in an uncomfortable silence as they saw each other.

Serena was the first one to regain composure.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She looked at Lily, inquisitively. In spite of that, her looks were amused.

Rufus was the one who responded her.

"Lily came because Jenny is at The Palace." He directed his look to Dan.

"Oh!" Dan's tone wasn't exactly surprised. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's been living on the streets for days. But she already ate and took a bath. She was asleep when I left" Lily answered this time. She was the last one to take control of herself. "Serena, dear, she's in your room."

"Oh…OK. Fine." Serena liked Jenny. That didn't matter. And they'd find somewhere else for her to spend the night.

"She'll be moving to the guestroom. I just thought your room was better for her to sleep right now. It's cozier."

"Can I talk to her? She hasn't answered her phone." Dan cut the explanation short.

"Well, I told your father to wait, maybe you should wait as well." Lily looked at Serena. "Serena and I will take good care of her."

At this time, Rufus had taken the tray of the tea to the kitchen and was preparing dinner.

"Yeah, we will. And I promise I'll try to make her talk to you." Serena looked into Dan's eyes. He trusted her words.

"Well, it's time for me to go. Jenny must have woken up by now and found out she is alone." Lily cut the talk. "Serena, are you coming?"

"Yeah. Dan, do you mind me going?" She looked at him for approval.

"No, it's OK. Tell Jenny I love her" Dan spoke very quickly, like he was embarrassed to say this.

In a blink of an eye, the van der Woodsens said their goodbyes and came out to the cold streets of Brooklyn.

As they walked to the limo, Serena looked at the woman next to her. She looked different. Lighter, happier.

Lily felt different, too. That afternoon had been special; she hadn't felt like this for a long time.

Both women reached for limo quickly, the driver was already there, holding the door for the them.

Lily got in first, followed by Serena.

* * *

Nate's heart almost stopped at the sight of the girl that entered the room. She had never looked so beautiful in her simple clothes and make up.

He got up to greet her properly.

As he got closer, he couldn't help noticing every little detail. The way the blouse accentuated the blue of Jenny's eyes, the figure hugging jeans delineating every curve of her legs…Before long he was just inches away and could feel the delicious smell of the fragrance she had on.

Jenny broke the spell, feeling anxious herself now. She was also getting self-conscious with Nate being so close and looking her up and down.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

Nate took some seconds to break out the state he was in.

"Well, first of all, you look beautiful Jen."

"Thank you" She blushed slightly again. Inside she was ecstatic about the compliment.

"Shall we sit down? 'Cause I meant it when I said we need to talk." Nate was serious again.

It made Jenny nervous.

They both sat on the couches, the two of them nervous. Nate because what he was going to say wasn't easy. Jenny because she was afraid of what Nate would say.

Finally, he spoke.

"Jenny, after the fashion show, I had some trouble to deal with. My dad came back, Vanessa wanted me back…I was confused." He stopped to take a breath.

Jenny was looking straight at his eyes, hanging on his every word. She was also twisting her hands in a nervous way.

Nate continued.

"I know you've been through a lot too. I should have been there for you." He looked away, uncomfortable with her stare.

Jenny interrupted.

"No, Nate. You couldn't. You had your own problems." She looked at him, trying to catch his eyes again. "You wouldn't help much. Especially if you were confused with Vanessa."

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted to be there for you. And I couldn't." He sighed. "I wasn't sure. I played with your feelings…I'm sorry." His tone was almost desperate at this point. He got up and started walking.

Jenny got up and grabbed his arm.

"Nate." She forced him to look straight in her eyes. "It doesn't matter really. I'm alright. Well, sort of. What matters is…" She stopped, not sure if she wanted to know the answer for the question she was about to ask.

"What matters is…" She repeated. "Do you love her?"

Nate looked straight in her eyes. He was surprised by the question. Hadn't she understood the reason behind this talk?

"No." He grabbed Jenny's face with his hands. "Jen, I love you."

Jenny's heartbeat accelerated from his touch, the words he said. She felt like she was dreaming.

"A-a-are you sure this time?" She stuttered as she asked, still dizzy from the storm of feelings she had felt from his confession.

Nate smiled, slightly amused with her permeable reactions.

"I'm sure." He answered her simply. Then he leaned on to her and their eyes met. Shortly after, they were kissing passionately.

Jenny's head went into brainstorm mode during the kiss. Eventually they parted. She sat back on the couch.

"Nate…I think we should take it slow. I'm not fully healed from last time. I can't be sure of your feelings or mine by the way, right now." She spoke very quickly, as if she didn't want to be aware of the meaning of those words.

"I understand. I'll wait for you."

Jenny sighed in relief at this answers.

"May I take you to the movies tomorrow after school, Ms. Humphrey?" Nate asked with a smile. "Unless taking it slow means not seeing each other. But that would be really hard, you know."

"No, I would be delighted to go to the movies with you, Mr. Archibald." Jenny smiled back at Nate.

"I'll pick you up at 5, then. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, it's perfect."

"You're living here, right?" That just occurred to Nate at that moment. He didn't know for how long Jenny was staying at The Palace.

"I don't know. I guess I am, if that is OK with everyone. Which I'm not sure of." Jenny frowned slightly.

"Oh, it will be OK." Nate smiled, trying to encourage her. He changed the subject quickly. "I better be going."

"Yes, you should." Jenny frowned again.

Nate hesitated on how to say goodbye.

Like she was reading his mind, Jenny reached for him and kissed his lips.

"Is this allowed?" Nate asked, laughing.

"Yes. You should go now." Jenny laughed back at him.

They kissed again and Nate left.

Jenny went back to Serena's room. She

* * *

made her way there walking, I mean, dancing like a ballerina.

She went over to Serena's stereo. Next to it was a pile of CDs. She scanned the names until she found the one she was looking for.

Jenny put on the CD and skipped the tracks until she found it. She then hit play and turned the music loud.

The minute the song started, Jenny began dancing again.

The singer started singing and Jenny sang along.

_I don't mind you telling me what's been on your mind lately  
I don't mind you speakin' up (speakin' up)  
I know sometimes I can be all wrapped up and into me  
I can be in such a rush_

Just slow me down (down), slow me down (down)  
Tell me tomorrow everything will be around  
Just slow me down (down), slow me down (down)  
You're the one who keeps me on the ground

She grabbed one of Serena's hairbrushes to use as a microphone. Now she was losing it, her hair bouncing and her body moving wildly.

The only thing that gave her away was the loud singing and the hairbrush.

_Baby, you can be tough  
Say enough is enough  
You could even be blunt  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Tell me I'm wrong  
That I'm coming on way too strong  
Don't think I'll be crushed  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with love._

At a point, she turned around to find Lily and Serena looking at her from the doorway. They were laughing openly, amused by her little show.

Immediately, she turned the music off. She was now blushing violently.

* * *

Lily and Serena were still in the hallway when they started hearing the music. At first they didn't realize where it came from.

They finally got a grip of what was going on when they entered the suite's living room. They followed the noise on to Serena's room.

Serena opened the door slowly, so it wouldn't scare her and they both got in, one at a time.

They weren't expecting the scene they saw: in the place where once there was a sad, tired-looking Jenny was now a happy Jenny , singing and dancing to loud music coming from the stereo.

Before they could help it, they were laughing in genuine amusement and happiness.

At that same moment, Jenny turned to their direction. Lily and Serena tried to control their laughs, but they just couldn't.

Jenny blushed instantly. That made them laugh once more.

Jenny turned the music off, and then turned back to face them. Her face was red and her expression was like the one of a child when caught eating candy.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Finished!

**I quite like how this one came out.**

**Hope you like it too. **

**The songs in this chapter are Circus by Britney Spears and With Love by Hilary Duff.**

**I'm done writing now. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. The Princess Palace

**A/N: ****So…it doesn't look like you guys are too much interested, which makes sense, seeing as this fic is so old that it smells old…**

**I'm still going to re-upload it anyway, because I want to.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

5. The Princess Palace

"I-I'm sorry" Jenny stuttered as she blurted out the words. "I'm sorry Mrs. Bass, I'm sorry Serena. I shouldn't have used your CDs and stereo without permission." Jenny looked down.

Serena caught her laughs and got serious.

"You did…" She took a moment before finishing her sentence. "really well, Jenny!" Serena started laughing again, harder this time. "Come on, Jenny! You're almost like family, and you're living here. And I'm glad you're happy, I thought I'd find you crying or something." She walked over to Jenny and hugged her.

Jenny smiled and hugged Serena back. They sat on the bed.

Lily, who'd been quiet through the whole scene, broke the moment.

"Well, I see you look and feel much better. Maybe this is a good time to discuss your situation here." She looked serious, but loving and kind at the same time. Like…a mother talking to her daughter?

Jenny looked straight into Lily's eyes, her smile fading slightly.

"Are you turning me in?"

Lily smiled at the way she'd put it.

"Not until you're ready." She paused, before she said the next sentence, like she was weighing her words. "But I went to talk to your father, though. He had the right to know."

A shadow came over Jenny's face, however, she didn't talk.

"He's willing to give you time and space. You can talk to him in your own time. You're under my wing meanwhile."

Jenny sighed in relief and smiled at these words.

"You're staying at a suite next to ours. I've already talked to the management and they're taking care of it."

"That sounds good." Jenny smiled shyly, still trying to process the lot of information.

"So, maybe you should settle yourself." Lily handed Jenny the keycard to her suite. "And get your clothes to the cleaners. Serena, can you help her?"

"Yeah, sure." Serena smiled, as usual. She was the smiley type lately.

"Well, I'll leave you two then." Lily walked out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

As soon as Lily left the room, Jenny got up and went over the corner where she'd left her bags and brought them back to the bed. She looked around the room to see if any of her belongings were out. She then went to the bathroom to do the same thing.

"Everything's here." She mumbled to herself, zipping both bags up.

Serena, who'd been silent since her mother had left, caught Jenny's intentions and offered herself to help.

"So Jenny, do you wanna check on your room now?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jenny took the card key out of the pocket of her jeans then picked up one bag. Before she could reach for it, Serena picked up the other bag.

"Serena, you don't have to." Jenny looked terrified for Serena to carry her bag.

"Don't be silly, Jenny! It isn't heavy or anything. And you need a free hand to open the door." Jenny didn't look convinced. "And I will kick you out if you continue to pout!"

They both laughed at this. It was still in between laughs that they headed out the suite, causing Lily to smile as the passed her by.

* * *

The suite reserved for Jenny was right next to theirs. Literally. The previous guest had left shortly before so it was still vacant. Well, not anymore.

Jenny inserted the card and the door opened immediately reveling what made her think of Princess Mia's room in Princess Diaries II. The suite was about the size of the loft and had 3 rooms: the living room, the bedroom and a bathroom, all in various shades of pink.

Jenny's mouth fell open as she entered the door and her body became so rigid she dropped the heavy bag on the ground. She stood like that for about 2 minutes, only her eyes moving to look around, until Serena thought it was enough and decided to talk.

"Maybe you should see the rest of it." She pushed Jenny gently in to the room and picked up the bag she'd dropped. Serena led Jenny into her bedroom.

"Oh. My. God!" Jenny's mouth fell open again. This time however, instead of standing still she took a closer look at every inch of the pink room: There was a big window with pink silk and tulle curtains, and a work desk below with a laptop; a pink dressing table ready with a matching chair and a big mirror and then two closed doors.

Jenny opened the first door, right next to the dressing table and walked in a small closet. She looked around at all the hangers and shelves. Then, at the back wall there was a full length mirror.

She left the closet and opened the other door to find a pink bathroom, complete with a shower, toilet and washbasin.

Finished exploring, Jenny went back to the bedroom and focused on the most important part of the room. She looked to face a big princess bed complete with pink silky sheets and a tulle canopy. She smiled and then she sat on the bed. She had to try it too , right?

Jenny felt the softness of the bed and she felt the urge to lay back and so she did. She then rolled up to one of the sides to check on one of the two identical pink bedside tables. Both of them pink lamps on top and 3 small drawers.

Jenny looked around. Serena was nowhere to been seen. "I better go find her."

She sighed and got up from the bed. She straightened the sheets before she left the room.

Serena wasn't far after all. She was sitting in the sofa at the living room, reading a number of Vogue magazine that had been in the coffee table.

"Do you like it?" She lit her eyes from the magazine as she felt Jenny in the room.

"I love it!" Jenny's face was glowing; you could see she was truly excited with her luck.

"Good, I helped picking it up personally. It was actually handy because this suite is right next to ours. And you will be coming with us to the restaurant for meals. And have breakfast in our suite obviously." Serena blurted the whole information at once.

Jenny didn't fully understand what her friend had said, still star-struck with the room.

"Oh and we better get your laundry now. We have like about 2 hours to settle you here before dinner. There is a basket for it in the bathroom." Serena went to the bathroom and picked up the basket while Jenny started opening her bags and taking clothes out. There were a lot of dirty underwear, two Constance uniforms, socks and some other clothes.

They sorted the whole lot of clothes in twenty minutes. While they worked on it, they talked like old friends.

"So Jenny, mom said you were really sad when she found you. Then we got back and you seemed really happy." Serena hinted with a smirk.

"Well, yeah…" Jenny blushed and hesitated before continuing. Then she saw the expression on Serena's face: she seemed excited for her. "I had a visit. Nate came looking for Chuck. And he apologized for the whole Vanessa thing. We're starting over." Jenny looked like she was in pain now, afraid of what Serena might think.

She needn't worry. Romantic as Serena was lately, she was truly excited with the news.

"Aw Jenny! That's awesome!" Then her smile faded. "You need to be careful though. Because of Nate's past. And you need to give Dan a heads-up. For him and for Vanessa."

"Can't you do that?" They were finished with the clothes now and carrying the two baskets full of clothes (Serena had to get one from her suite, Jenny had so many laundry to be done.) to the laundry room.

"No, I can't really. And you need to talk to Dan anyway. He misses you." She stood in front of Jenny to make her stop before opening the door so she had to look her in the eyes. "And I know you do too."

Jenny sighed. Serena was right.

"OK, I'll call him tonight."

"Good girl." Serena smiled and opened the door. Both girls went down the hallways still talking and disappeared into the reserved section of the hotel.

* * *

It was about 7.30 PM when Serena returned to Jenny's suite. She'd been there for the last 2 hours, having only left to change before dinner. Jenny was putting the finishing touches on her look for the night, since she needed to change as well after they'd been settling her things.

Serena was dressed in a black halter top and jeans combined with black shoes and bag. She was also wearing a big silver necklace. Her hair was loose and wavy and her make-up natural.

For the evening, Jenny had chosen a spaghetti strapped pale pink dress that went just above the knee. On her feet, a pair of flats of the same tone of the dress. A pink matching purse completed the outfit. Jenny's hair was loose and straight but her bangs were pulled back. Her make-up was simple: just mascara and lip-gloss.

"Jenny! I'm back!" Serena called as she entered the living room.

"I'll be ready in a minute!" Jenny's voice answered from the bedroom. She slipped her feet into the flats and put her cell in the purse.

Jenny looked at herself in the closet mirror and then she got out of the room.

"Wow, you look amazing! Worth the wait…" Serena greeted her friend.

"So do you, S." Jenny smiled at Serena.

"So, can we go? I think they're all waiting for us already." Serena looked guilty as she said this.

"Yeah, let's." They both walked out of the room. Before she left, Jenny put the keycard in her purse. _I'd almost forgotten…_She thought to herself.

Just as they walked out, Jenny's cell beeped. She waited until they were in the elevator to see the message.

_Can't wait for tomorrow. Love you, Nate_

She smiled as she texted him back.

_Neither can I. «3 Jen_

She put her phone back in her purse.

Jenny's phone's beep didn't escape Serena's ears and she wasn't surprised when she saw the girl taking her phone out in the elevator. She watched her reactions as she read and answered the message.

_It can only be Nate to make her smile like that…_

She let Jenny finish writing the message and put her phone back in her purse, before she asked anything.

"Who was it?"

Jenny was still looking at her purse when she asked. She lift her head quickly and blushed deeply as she answered.

"Nate." She smiled shyly.

"I thought so. You're so in love Jenny!" Serena laughed, genuinely happy for her friend.

"Yeah, I know." Her face went from embarrassed to dreamy in a flash.

They both laughed at Jenny's face in the all around mirror walls of the elevator.

Soon enough, the elevator reached the ground floor, where the restaurant was.

The girls got out and walked into the crowded restaurant, her eyes raiding the tables trying to find theirs. Finally, Serena spotted them.

"There they are!" She pointed the direction.

Jenny looked and nodded. It was them.

The girls walked over to the table.

* * *

**A/N: So I had this all…descriptive thing today and I ended up writing a chapter that is mostly about nothing. At least, I guess it shows I can be descriptive, I guess.**

**Hope you like it anyway.**

**Oh, Please review this one!**


	6. Facing Them

6. Facing Them

On their way to the table, Jenny walked very slowly, a few steps behind Serena. She was thrilled to be with Eric and Lily, just not **him**. I mean, **Chuck Bass**.

Everyone knows what they're past was and she wasn't ready to forget about it. Even if people told her Chuck was different.

In fact, he was different. Since his dad had died, he'd been working hard, learning about the family business. He also seemed to be good support for Lily and Eric. Rumors around said he was changing for a girl. Certainly, it was Blair. However, Chuck wasn't rehabilitated yet, obviously.

Jenny, well, she did want to believe this. Especially if she was going to have to sit at the same table as Chuck for God knows how long. She couldn't stop herself from feeling sick just thinking of being near him, though. Not yet anyway.

Sooner than later, they reached their table. Two seats were free between the boys. Jenny's heart stopped at this sight. Lily greeted them.

"Jenny, Serena! Just about time! Serena dear, take the seat next Chuck so Jenny can sit between you and Eric."

Jenny didn't know how Lily had done it, but thankfully she'd done just what she needed. Her heart resumed her regular beating and she smiled as she took her place.

"Thanks Mrs. Bass. Hi, Eric."

* * *

Chuck had been watching the girls from the moment they'd entered the room. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that Jenny would move there and this was going to be the first time they'd be close since their little incident.

He wasn't completely at ease with it, either. He knew how much he must have hurt her that night. Not that the old Chuck would mind. He'd probably be mad at her for the rejection. But the Chuck he was trying to be couldn't stand being around her for as long the dinner lasted knowing she was afraid of him. That was too much.

Chuck looked Jenny up and down as she walked in. She looked confident and happy, despite her slow and hesitating steps.

_She looks great tonight._ The fact was, Chuck was still Chuck. He couldn't help noticing a good looking girl. And Jenny looked stunning that night. There was something different about her. She looked older and was glowing.

These thoughts surprised Chuck. He certainly didn't expect to think about her in this way. But his thoughts were truly unsuspecting. He didn't know what it was, but it kept him from thinking further about Jenny.

Soon enough, the girls were at the table. Chuck tried to meet Jenny's eyes but she was avoiding his. He knew too well why.

He watched as Lily told the girls where to seat, focusing on Jenny's every reaction. Her sigh of relief made him frown, and when she greeted everyone but him, he knew he would have to do something.

So, he tried to break the ice.

"Hello Jenny, you look good tonight." The compliment was plain honest, no hidden intentions. Would she take it that way?

* * *

"Hello Jenny, you look good tonight." Jenny didn't need to look, she knew it was Chuck. She hasn't said a word to him on purpose.

_God, silly you!_ She thought to herself. _It was obvious that you couldn't ignore him forever!_

For a moment, she froze, not knowing how to react. She didn't know what Chuck's intentions on that compliment were and she didn't want to lead him on again.

She looked at Eric for help. He nodded and she decided to do the polite thing.

"Hey Chuck, thanks. You look good too." She barely looked at Chuck as she said this.

"Do we order now?" Serena came to her rescue.

Everyone nodded so Lily called the waiter.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went as smooth as it could possibly go and soon Jenny was off to her suite with Serena.

"So, it didn't go that bad." She was referring to Chuck.

"Well, no it didn't." Jenny was reserved on this matter.

"Come on, little J. He really changed." Serena's expression was pleading.

"Are you sure?" Jenny couldn't believe it.

"You don't think I know? I live with him!" She laughed lightly, to Jenny's surprise. "You can ask Eric. They became kinda close."

_Eric? Seriously?_Jenny couldn't have seen this coming if she tried. _Well, he must have changed a lot then._

They were just at Jenny's door so Serena thought it was time to go away.

"I'll go to my room now. You know where to find me if you need anything. See you tomorrow." She hugged Jenny.

"Yeah thanks. See you tomorrow." She hugged her back.

Serena was already leaving when she remembered.

"And Jenny –" Jenny, who had turned away, turned back to face her. "Call Dan now. Please."

"I will." Jenny replied smiling.

"Sleep tight." Serena said, and then she walked away.

"You too" Jenny said before entering her suite.

* * *

Jenny got in her room and took her shoes off. Then she took her cell out of the purse and set it in her bedside table.

She took her clothes off and changed into fluffy pink pajamas. After that she slipped under the bed sheets, sitting straight against the bed's headboard. She reached for her cell and saw the time; it wasn't too late to call, so she dialed her brother's number.

The phone rang two times before Dan picked up.

"Jenny?" Her brother's voice was happy.

"Yeah, It's me!" She smiled at her brother's voice. She really missed Dan.

"Jenny! We were worried about you, you know!" He sounded more relieved than angry which made Jenny relax.

"Yeah, I know. But I am OK now. Just don't tell dad I called you. I can't talk to him yet."

"I won't." Dan's voice was disappointed. "Jenny… he really misses you and was worried about you. He's better now that he knows where you are but he wants to have you here with us."

Jenny frowned. She didn't like to know her dad was hurt. It was even worse than knowing he was mad. She composed herself and answered.

"Yeah, but I'm fine here, Lily treats me really well and Serena is great. And Eric too obviously."

Dan noticed she was omitting something.

"And Chuck?" He dared to ask.

"It's…complicated. He's been nice but I can't make myself trust him." She admitted.

"It's OK. I don't trust him much either." Dan replied lightly.

"Hey Dan, I have something I need to tell you." She started in a semi-serious tone that made Dan react immediately.

"What is it?" His voice was slightly anxious.

"Nate came here today." She paused so he could absorb the words. "We made up. Sort of."~

There was silence on the other side of the line. Then Jenny heard her brother inhale and exhale deeply. He only talked after he did that a few times.

"Wh-what do you mean 'sort of'?" He spoke in one breath, although he stuttered.

Jenny got really embarrassed. How would she explain it to her brother? She decided she had to try.

"Well, he apologized for the whole lot of situations that happened and we decided to try again." She inhaled before continuing. She could hear Dan's breath held on her words. "But I asked him to go slow this time. We are going to the cinema tomorrow."

"Jenny, be careful. You know Nate." Dan's voice was worried, usual thing for him.

"Yeah, I know. Damn you and Serena sound the same!" Jenny laughed at this.

"Oh yeah? Good to know. You might need to talk to Vanessa about Nate though."

_Why does everyone c__are so much about Vanessa? She didn't care about me when she hooked up with him! _Jenny's thoughts were a hint of angry.

She laughed as she replied though, hiding her real feelings from her brother.

"Wow…guess what?"

"What?" Asked Dan playfully.

"Serena said that too!" They both laughed really hard at this.

Jenny looked at the time in the alarm clock on her bedside table as she stopped laughing. They'd been on the phone for about half an hour.

"Dan…It's getting late, I better go to sleep now."

There was a silence for a moment while Dan checked the time.

"Yeah, yeah. You better go to bed kid!" Dan joked.

"I will…"

"Okay, sleep tight Jen"

"You too."

"Bye."

"Dan…" Jenny called just as her brother was about to hung up.

"Yeah?" He sounded surprised with this.

"I miss you."

"Me too, Jen. Me too…"

They hung up.

Jenny was about to close her phone. Instead she flickered through the menus until she found her photos. She looked through photos of her family for a while. Then she closed her phone and placed it in her bedside table.

Then, Jenny lay down under the covers and turned off the lamp.

In the dark, her thoughts went back to Dan, then her father, Rufus.

She felt alone. There in the dark, in a strange bed, thinking of her family. A silent tear ran down her face.

Then, she started thinking about the family in the suite next to hers: Serena, Eric, Lily…they were almost like a family to her now. She smiled.

Now that she was smiling, her thoughts filled themselves with Nate and what had happened that afternoon, then the plans for the next day…

It was a Jenny with a headful of Nate that fell asleep that night. Of course she had the most beautiful dreams in her pink bed, matching the color of her dreams.

**A/N: This chapter is a tiny bit shorter. But that is justified, it just wouldn't make sense to you know, stretch this chapter.**

**It's the second in a row, which might help explaining it too.**

**Hope you like it.**

**And REVIEW! =P**


	7. It's Good To Be Back

**A/N: Yes, this is me. Sorry, I know I promised I would reupload this two chapters at a time, but I am not very much into this story anymore, and it's summer and I have not been up to fixing and uploading this.**

**But the good news is…4 chapters to go and then I'll just go back to reading until I get a new writing fix and I need to write again!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

7. It's Good To Be Back

Jenny woke up the next morning like in a dream. Everything seemed wonderful: the Sun was shining, the air was warm, the bed was comfortable… if she didn't know she was in the middle of Manhattan, she would expect to hear birds sing.

Most of all, Jenny felt light and happy, like she hadn't felt in a long time.

She didn't open her eyes at first, afraid to spoil the moment. She rolled out of her bed and her mobile biped at that very moment. She picked it up, opening her eyes slowly to see who was texting her.

_Good morning princess! Hope I didn't wake you up. Can't wait for the afternoon. See you at school. Nate_

She smiled and texted him back.

_Hey Prince Charming, you almost did you know? I can't wait either. I'm running to school. ;)_

_Love ya._

She took a shower and put her uniform on. Quickly, she clipped her bangs back with hairclips and put some lipgloss on. Just a little wouldn't hurt.

Just as she was finished, she got another text.

_Hey Jen, hope you liked your room. You can join us for breakfast and then ride with me to school. See you in a minute. S_

_Sounds great, I'll be right there. J_

She double-checked her bag to see if she had everything for school and left to the neighbour's suite.

She was about to knock but the door was open.

"Hey Jen" – Eric was the first to greet her as she entered the room.

" Hey Eric. Do you always leave the door open?"

"No. Not at all. Chuck just left. He must have been the one to leave it open." - Lily entered the room. – "And good morning by the way"

"Hey Lily." – Jenny sighed in relief. She wasn't up to seeing Chuck this early in the morning, - "Where's Serena?"

"Oh, she's still getting ready. You'll be used to it in a few days." – It was Eric again.

"Thanks, Sure I will." Jenny walked towards Serena's room, her head spinning from the whole ping-pong talking.

She knocked on the door and then put her head in without waiting fo Serena's answer.

"Looks good. Would you be faster? We're gonna be late!"

"Oh hey Jen. I'm not really used to have someone waiting for me." – She turned to face Jenny as she put some finishing touches on her hair. "I'm sorry."

The apologetic look on Serena's face made Jenny calm down. She walked in, smiling.

"That's OK. But you have to be faster from now on."

"Why are you even so eager to go to Constance's anyway?" – Serena looked surprised as she put her bag on her shoulder.

"I don't know. It's my first day back after a whole month AWOL. I don't know how people will react…" Jenny stuttered.

"To you and Nate." Serena smiled evily. "And you want to see him by the way."

They walked out of the room to find Llily and Eric at the table waiting for them. They placed their bags at the couch and took their seats at the table.

"So Jenny, did you like your suite?" – Lily was the first one to talk.

"Yeah. I really liked it. I slept like a baby tonight." – Jenny answered smiling as she ate a piece of bread with butter and drank a cup of milk.

"Good." – Lily smiled nicely. "You girls should eat fast, you're late and Jenny surely has a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah, they should. But you know Serena, always late." – Eric joked. Serena gave him a death glare for that.

"Well, yeah, I do have a lot to catch up on after a month absent from school." She smiled at the brothers' fight. "I will be going out after school today, if that is OK."

"Well, I'm not your guardian or anything. But you are under my responsability." - Lily answered in a neutral tone. - "But if you stay safe and that doesn't affect your study, I think that's OK for you to go." – She smiled as she finished.

"Thanks Mrs. Bass." - She blushed slightly. – "I mean, Lily."

"We better go now." Serena finished her breakfast and gathered her things quickly to go to school. Jenny did the same and followed her.

As the cab pulled up at Constance, Serena and Jenny ran to the school building. They were already ten minutes late.

Jenny was stopped on her way in, though. At first she got scared, but then she felt his lips on her neck.

"Nate!" – She turned to face him, giggling. – "You scared me!"

"Good morning Jen" – He smiled and kissed her, causing her heart to melt and her knees to get weak.

"Nate, weren't you supposed to be in already? Actually, you are not even supposed to be at Constance, let alone in class time."

"Yeah, I was waiting for you." - He looked at his watch. – "And you're late, and so am I."

"Serena got late."

"Oh, I see." – Nate laughed.

"I better be going in." – Jenny paused for a moment. She didn't want to leave Nate so soon. – "I don't want to be _very_ late on my first day back."

"Yeah, 'cause you're late already." – Nate joked.

Jenny pouted. Nate kissed her pout away.

"You better go inside now. I don't want to be the reason you being in trouble." – He smiled and kissed her.

"Do I have to?" – Jenny made an innocent look.

"Yes, you have to." – Jenny started walking, with Nate pushing her.

"OK, OK, I'll go." – She laughed.

"Good girl." – Nate kissed her and then let go of her. "See you at 5."

"Yeah, see you at 5." – Jenny smiled as she walked away.

As Jenny walked to class, she felt on cloud 9. It all seemed too perfect.

_A dream that's about to end. _– She thought as she reached the door of her classroom. She wasn't smiling anymore. It was time to face everyone.

Jenny stopped to take a breath and then she walked in, slowly, trying to stay lowkey . Her intentions failed though, as the teacher noticed her entrance.

"Ms Humphrey, finally cared to join us!" The teacher's tone was sarcastic, piercing. "I heard you were back, but for a moment I doubted you would show up. Take your seat. Quickly."

Jenny felt evey set of eyes in the room on her. She blushed and walked to her place on an empty desk, thankfully, stumbling on her way.

Class went by slowly as did the whole day, class after class. The mean girls were mean, the nice ones were nice. Every teacher had a sarcastic welcome message for her. It all seemed the same.

It was a relief to leave, she had waited for Serena but Blair needed her for God knows what so she just took a cab to the Palace. She thought about her upcoming date with Nate the whole time the short journey lasted.

She planned every detail: What she would wear, what accessories to take, make-up, hair…everything.

When Jenny finally got to the hotel, she paid the driver and went in.

In her room, she looked at the clock. She had about 45 minutes before Nate would arrive. Perfect.

Jenny took off the uniform and entered the bathroom. She took a relaxing bath and came back to the room. She turned the stereo on and put on her favorite CD to help brighten her mood.

The music pumped loud as she started to dress up. Jenny danced around and sang along to it.

"_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you"

For the night, Jenny had chosen a silky purple halter dress and black lace leggings. She was wearing matching pumps and bag. Her hair was perfectly straight and loose. The make-up was composed by smokey eyes in shades of purple and clear lip gloss.

When Jenny finished, she looked at the clock. Nate would be there in five minutes. She loaded her phone and documents in the bag and waited.

Nate arrived just in time. He knocked at the door and entered the room. In his hands, he carried a white rose. He gave it to Jenny.

"Thanks." – They kissed.

"The rose looks pale compared to you. You look beautiful tonight." – Nate spun Jenny gently.

"Thanks." – She blushed. It seemed to happen a lot lately. Especially around Nate.

He smiled.

"What?" – Jenny asked, knowing exactly what it was.

"You blushed again. It's just too cute." – He laughed.

"Maybe we should go" – Jenny changed the subject before she would blush deeper.

"Yeah, the movie will be starting soon." – Nate agreed, still smiling.

"I'll go get my jacket." – Jenny went back to the room to get her jacket. For the night she had picked a black shrug.

Nate watched as she went and came back. Jenny really seemed to have grown a lot since they had met. She wasn't the sister-like girl anymore. She was someone he wanted to be with. On every level.

"Ready?" – She asked breaking him out from his thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go." – He took her arm and off they went.

**A/N: So…Im kinda short on time and ideas. That's what made me decide to cut this chapter shorter and make a whole chapter for the date.**

**The next chapter will be "Date Night". I hope that left your mouth watering waiting for more. XD**

**By the way, the song is "Untouched" by The Veronicas.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated. =D**


	8. Date Night

**A/N: Alright, enjoy the date!**

**This thing kinda Works out with the sequence of these chapters…**

8. Date Night

Nate and Jenny made their way through and out of The Palace quickly, chatting and laughing. Outside, a black Chuck Bass-like limo waited for driver was waiting to open the door, but Nate told him off and opened the door for Jenny himself.

"Thank you" – Jenny smiled at him as they got in.

"At your service, Miss." – Nate bowed down before getting inside next to Jenny, smiling.

"Silly!" – She hugged and kissed him as soon as he sat next to her.

The whole way to the cinema was like this, full of laughs, and kisses, and cuteness. Even the driver smiled as he saw their reflection in the mirror and heard their laughs.

Once at their destination, Nate got out of the limo and helped Jenny out. They walked up to the building holding hands and smiling, just like before.

The line at the counter wasn't too big, thankfully, as they were already running late. Nate bought the tickets, popcorn, two cokes and a heart-shaped lolipop for Jenny that he hid behind his back.

"This is for you" – He smiled as he presented her the sweet.

"Silly!" – Jenny laughed loudly as she took the lolipop and licked it. – "It tastes good…but I know something that tastes better, you know" – She winked at him.

"What do you have in mind?"- He got closer to Jenny, looking at her seductively.

She didn't answer. She just kissed him.

When they broke off, Nate burst into laughs.

"You have absolutely no sense of romance whatsoever Jenny."

She hit him on the arm and they walked to the showing room, Nate carrying the popcorn and Drinks, Jenny licking her lolipop.

The movie, _The Ugly Truth_, passed by quickly. They have actually seen some of it, but I wouldn't be sure any of them could tell you the story.

Yes, they would laugh at the right times, 'cause they weren't completely oblivious to the movie, but though they were not touching more than holding hands, most of the time at least, they were lost in each other. They were discovering each other. Every laugh, every inch they moved, every way the lights from the screen reflected on them in the darkness.

They walked outside in a completely different mood. This time they were very quiet and dreamy, a late effect of the cinema atmosphere.

The second they were outside, the limo from before was waiting for them. This time, Nate let the driver open the door for them. Again, he helped Jenny inside.

Jenny was very shaky now. She was still dreamy from the movie, but she was also worried about Nate's sudden silence and what would happen next. What was wrong with him? She'd thought everything had gone exactly right. She couldn't understand his silence, but she didn't dare to ask, endangering the perfection of the moment, and that made her nervous and quiet.

She needn't worry though. Nate was in a state much like hers, minus the nervousness. He was dreamy with the movie, the way she looked tonight and how his plans had gone so well so far. It was as perfect for him as it was for her. To have her, the girl he wanted the most, here with him, and give her the best date possible, the one she deserved. It seemed almost impossible to him that it was happening.

Fourtunately, he woke up from his dream just in time to feel the change in Jenny's mood, and talked, just to break the silence. Like he had guessed it was just what she needed. At the moment, it was what he needed. To get her talking, to shake this dark feeling off from above their heads.

"So, Jenny, I am taking you literally to the best place to eat in this town tonight." – He smiled, as he stroked her hair. – "Are you ready for that?"

"I don't know. Is it fancy?" – New worries started going on her head. Was she well dressed? Was she capable to behave the right way?

"Oh yeah…I even have a tux hidden in the back" He saw Jenny's worried look and smiled. "Come on Jen! You'll be just fine. And by the way we're here."

Nate helped a very nervous Jenny out of the limo. Outside, an evening breeze washed over their heads, giving them a new calm. Jenny almost tripped over her feet though, but Nate caught her. He laughed slightly and she blushed.

After the incident, Jenny finally dared to look around. It was a good time for it, she didn't feel like looking at Nate after the silly incident. She looked around and saw an unfamiliar neighbourhood. It was nice, though she didn't know where she was.

Nate took her hand and walked her up to a nice, gold painted building. He held the door for her like in the movies. She couldn't have been prepared for what was inside.

This had all been Nate's idea. A place like this felt just right for a first date, especially if they were "going slowly". The lights were dim, and the whole decoration was in tones of gold, but in contrast, you could hear loud, cheerful music. And more surprising of all, people were eating…pizza!

"Nate! What is this?" – Jenny asked as soon as she was able to get over the shock and close her mouth.

He laughed.

"That's just the reaction I expected." – He paused for a moment to make sure she wasn't going to kill him. – "Well, since we'e going slowly, I thought I shouldn't take you somewhere overly romantic..Or expensive for that matter. And they do have the best pizzas. Do you even like it?"

Now was Jenny's turn to laugh in relief.

"Yeah, I love it!" – She was being honest here, the idea of going to a fancy restaurant seemed really scary to her. – "About the pizzas, we'll see." – She said, teasing, as they walked up to a table a waiter had indicated.

The dinner went on very quickly and quietly. They'd fun, enjoyed themselves, and the food. Jenny could have sworn this would be the best night of her life.

"The pizza was really good indeed." – She told him teasingly again as they walked back to the limo.

"I told you so." – He smiled and answered in the same tone.

"And do you think I believe everything you say Nate Archibald?" – She continued.

"Probably not. But would you please believe what I'll say now?" – He was serious now. He had stopped just in front of the limo.

"I guess…What is it?" – Jenny shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"I love you." – He had searched for her eyes to say it right into them.

"I love you too, silly." – She answered with the biggest smile of the night.

Then Nate did the unexpectable – he took Jenny into the limo in his arms.

Sadly, it wasn't long before they were back at The Palace. Nate had wanted to go up with Jenny and say hi to the van der Woodsens, but she preferred it otherwise, so they said their goodbyes beneath the full moon's light.

"See you tomorrow." – She told him as she let go of the last kiss.

"I'm not sure I can wait that long." – He smiled sadly.

"You have to." – She said as she walked away. "I love you" – She whispered.

"I love you too." – Nate replied as she walked away.

She didn't look back, but if she had, she would have seen him looking after her as she went inside.

Jenny decided it would be nice to say goodnight before going to her room, so she stopped at the van der Woodsen suite for a minute. She found both Serena and Lily up. The boys were in their rooms. Oddly, Chuck too.

"Good girl. You actually got here early." – Was Lily's greeting. She was smiling though, and there was nothing sarcastic about her voice. This was a jokingly compliment.

"I'm trying to be good." – Jenny smiled back. Did she know about Nate?

"How did it go?" – Now it was Serena who asked, barely hidng her curiosity.

"Tomorrow." – Was Jenny's enigmatic answer. It was more than enough for Serena though.

"I'll be going to my room now. We have school tomorrow." – Jenny excused herself as she felt her cell vibrate inside her little purse. – "And you better be ready on time tomorrow." – She winked at Serena.

Jenny kissed both women goodnight and walked into her huge suite. It always felt empty at night, so big it was. She took off her clothes and make up and then she saw the text on her cell.

_Dream of me. Love you. Nate._

She smiled. Quickly, she texted back.

_Surething. I «3 U 2. Jen._

She got under the covers, turned off the lights and had another Nate filled night of peaceful sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Cross your fingers for me to remember to this finish this soon.**

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww =D**

**xoxo**


End file.
